A Fateful Decision
by MoonCadet
Summary: Well everyone knew it would be over eventually... just nobody knew under what circumstances. Years passed things changed and now Kagome has to make the ultimate decision how will the lives of all change.


Disclaimer:

Ok this is my first fanfiction I have written in a very long time….I'm talking like 3 years.  This is the first Inuyasha piece I've ever done…. In fact it is my first anime piece I've ever done… so reviews would be greatly appreciated….

            I do own Inuyasha and Miroku too… but only in plushy form… oh well

A Fateful Decision

  


It was morning; Kagome sat in front of Kaede's hut sorting some herbs she had gathered for the elder miko.  She was so practiced at it now; it was mindless work, which was good because Kagome's mind was decidedly elsewhere.  It was hard to believe that, that simple trip into the well house to find Buyo would lead to so much more. 

 Five years had passed since that day, so many things happened, so many things changed.  She had been sucked into world without modern convenience, a world that she could not begin to fathom.  She had traveled vast distances, slain demons, tempted death and even discovered a hidden power within herself.  Her best friends were now an orphaned kitsune, a lecherous monk, a surviving tajiya, not to mention the hanyou Inuyasha. 

Kagome had spent most of her time in Sengoku Jedai after that first year.  She had found it impossible to keep up with her schoolwork with the increasing demands put on her both by more schoolwork and her shard hunting obligations.  After struggling for a while she ultimately decided that it would be better if she took a break from her formal studies and pick them up later when her adventures were over.  However, she still regularly visited her family, at least until everything changed.  Kagome now had a little sister.  

It happened gradually; in fact Kagome honestly wondered why it didn't happen sooner.  About a year and a half after Kagome's first trip through the well her mother had started seeing someone.  He seemed like a nice enough guy.  Souta was absolutely in awe of him, he was some sort of charter pilot for a small Tokyo based flying charter agency and Souta loved the idea of flying.  The problem was he didn't know of Kagome's secret.  Even when he finally married her mom no one had the heart or even an idea how to tell him what his strange stepdaughter did with her time.  Because of this Kagome never feel comfortable around him and his new family… it was almost like she wasn't part of the family anymore.  Then her ooji-chan passed on.  It was a crushing blow to the entire family but for Kagome it was the last straw.  Her home was no longer familiar, in effect she was homeless in her own time and for the past year Kagome considered Sengoku Jedai her home.

Even in Sengoku Jedai after five years there had been a lot of changes.  Naraku was gone, dead, banished, melted it didn't matter but he was gone from this plane of existence as was Kikyou.  Kagura and Kanna were free to live fully functional independent lives and Kanna's mirror was destroyed.  A kazana-less Miroku had gradually got a bit of a clue (either that or Sango killed all of his lecherous brain cells).  In return Sango opened up to his advances and there seemed to be a relationship budding between the two.  Shippo had grown both in mind and body.  Even stubborn old Myoga had decided to give married life a try (with a bit of external pressure that is).  However Inuyasha was still stubborn as ever.

It didn't matter though the Shikon no Tama was complete, all save one shard…  It was that one shard that was currently occupying Kagome's thoughts as she sorted herbs.  That shard was the one imbedded in Kohaku's back.  After vanquishing Naraku they had rescued the young tajiya much to Sango joy.  She had quickly reattached herself to the boy; helping him try to piece together his fractured memories.  The problem was that shard was effectively the only thing keeping Kohaku alive and Kagome did not have the heart to hurt her friend in that way just for a shard.  However, as the possessor and guardian of the Shikon no Tama it was her decision and that decision would be made tomorrow.

a/n:  Ok I know no real action but I wanted to set the scene.  This may or may not be a long fic… If it isn't long then I have a sequel planned.  I know where I am going but I don't know if I wanna do it in 2 stories or not.  Look for an update next year ;-)  Also look for me to post my other fics… a comedy called "The Art of Sweatdrop" a yet unnamed Sango/Miroku fic and a possible future Shippou/OC(who actually appears in the anime but I can't remember the name)


End file.
